Electrochemical cells in the form of batteries are widely used to power electronic devices. With advances in miniaturizing and/or integrating electronic components devices with ever increasing functionality are being developed. In certain applications, small size and reliable power supplying capability are highly desirable. One such application is in medical devices such as sensors, for example, glucose or oxygen sensors, activity monitors, stimulators such as neuro stimulators or pace makers, or other devices which rely on electrical power to function. Medical devices that are implantable require high reliability, small size, and long term power supplies. Furthermore, such power supplies may be reliably sealed to prevent leakage of electrochemical cell material. Still further, as applications for such devices increase, a greater need exists for power supplies that can be economically produced.
Many types of batteries exist. However, a typical problem with common place batteries is the possibility of leakage of electrolyte chemicals from the batteries with age or abnormal loading of the batteries. Highly reliable sealed electronic packages include hermetically welded assemblies which utilize glass to metal sealed feedthroughs. However, such packaging is expensive to produce due to assembly costs.
Typically, an electronic assembly is connected to a battery and both items are then assembled in a further package. Combining multiple devices, each in their own packaging into a further package make reducing size of such assemblies difficult because the assembly involves putting packages inside other packages.
New electrochemical power supplies are needed which provide reliably sealed, small size, and low cost packaging. Additionally, such power supplies should facilitate housing electronics to keep the overall size of a device small.